


National Disaster Preparedness Week

by WordCasters



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, MCU civilians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordCasters/pseuds/WordCasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel civilians learn to deal with a world that now includes aliens, superheroes and super villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Disaster Preparedness Week

Grace and her classmates were extra chatty and excited as they made their way to their seats. National Disaster Preparedness Week was mostly pretty boring but anything was more interesting than regular classwork. On Monday they had reviewed fire safety information and evacuated for a fire drill. On Tuesday they had reviewed hurricane and tornado safety information and performed a tornado drill. Wednesday had been Earthquake day, there wasn’t a single fault line in the whole school district but with all the people around who were suddenly developing strange powers, the school board had decided better safe than sorry. 

But today was Thursday. The day the kids had been waiting for. What to do in case of an Extraterrestrial or Powered Person attack. 

As soon as the class was settled and the morning routine had been completed, Ms. Butler started the Captain America PSA. There were a couple of other versions of the PSA. The First Lady had done one, the Army, Airforce and Navy had each made their own version and PBS had made one with the Sesame Street characters but most schools used the Captain America version. 

In any case they all contained basically the same information. If you witness an alien or superpowered person causing destruction with no superpowered heroes in sight, find the safest place you can to call 911 then get as far away as you can. If there is a superpowered hero already on site then simply get as far away as you can. 

In the Captain America video, Steve Rogers pointed to his shield and said “I fight with a shield because I fight to protect. Sometimes the best way to protect is to attack the person causing the destruction, but it’s difficult to do that and keep onlookers from getting hurt. That’s when I need your help. If you can get out of harms way, I need you to be brave and do so. It’s tempting to watch or to want to try and help more directly but the biggest help you can give us is to keep yourself safe and help others who are having difficulty getting away.”

After the video Ms. Butler led the class in a review of which hotlines to call if you believe you or someone you know is developing dangerous powers. (The Xavier hotline if you believe the powers are the result of a genetic mutation, the Reed hotline if you believe your powers are the result of exposure to a dangerous substance. The SHIELD and Avengers hotlines were open to everyone regardless of the powers origin.) The hotlines had saved a lot of young people from by helping them control their abilities before they accidentally hurt someone.

After that each of the children was given an Avengers sponsored Safety Coloring Book. And they prepared for another drill. Officially this drill was called the “Extraterrestrial or Superpowered Person Attack drill” but most of the kids and teachers just called it a Battle drill. When the alarm sounded the children headed in relatively neat lines to the Maria Stark Safety Bunker. Most public schools had one. They had been donated by the Maria Stark Foundation after the Chitauri Invastion. 

All in all, Grace thought it was a pretty fun day. For the teachers though, it was a reminder of just how dangerous their world had become.

**Author's Note:**

> "National Disaster Prepardeness Week" was inspired by real life National Preparedness Month and National Severe Weather Preparedness Week. Both have government sponsored websites that contain excellent resources for being prepared. Preparedness is the difference between an emergency and a disaster. So in the word's of Lion King's Scar, BE PREPARED!


End file.
